The ever increasing proliferation and/or availability of media players (e.g., personal computers, digital video recorders (DVRs), home media centers, game playing system, etc.) creates a strong demand for systems, devices and/or methods to download video, audio and/or multimedia data, files and/or assets. Today, most media devices are customized for operation with a single content delivery medium, for example, satellite, digital cable, Internet. Additionally, present media devices rely on often incompatible media file formats and transmission protocols. As such, a device that can record, for example, a movie delivered via satellite may be incapable of receiving a movie, even the same movie, via the Internet. Additionally, to reduce piracy, broadcast and/or delivery systems and media players require methods to ensure secure authorization, secure content delivery and secure content storage.